


We'll Meet Again

by sandninja



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Hijack, M/M, Older!Hiccup
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-02-01 01:49:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21321667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandninja/pseuds/sandninja
Summary: He knew that he was different, that his family came from a far away place. He was just an average college student. Nothing more. What does he know about fighting "darkness" much less any self-defense. Of course, of all the people he'd known in his life, he had to fall head-over-metal foot in love with that snow boy!
Relationships: Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Jack Frost (Guardians of Childhood)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	1. A Voice

Tapping the pencil on his lip, an eighteen year old boy struggled to think of an idea. It had been quite a few days since the last time he sketched and each time he tried, he felt... empty. It frustrated him to no end; his only escape from his problems was starting to _become_ a problem.

Biting his lower lip, he scratched the blunt 2B pencil on thick paper with a light circle. Starting the eyes with experienced nimble fingers, he went on to draw a nose and mouth. So, he drew a face, now who was this supposed to be?

Unhappy, he erased it. The paper almost worn out as it was the tenth time he did that. And it had been almost an hour sitting out here on the wooden table bench in the neighbourhood park. Grateful for the chill autumn wind and not the scorching temperatures of summer, he could sit outside not feeling sweaty. "Ugh… this's not going anywhere." He blew out a frustrated sigh.

_Meep_ **Meep** _Meep_ **Meep**

The teen moved his hand to his front pocket and tapped on his phone screen, recognizing the caller ID. "Yeah, what's up?"

"_Hiccup!"_ There was loud music playing in the background making it a little hard to hear his friend. _"Hey! You know your favourite band, the Tea Dragons?"_

He pulled the phone away from his ear a little bit, it was loud. "What about it?"

"_Well, they're doing a live performance right now! And I know how much you've always wanted to see them live! We're at Boulevard Street! You better hurry, crowds growing thick!" _

"We?" Hiccup packed his things as quick as he could while balancing his phone between his cheek and shoulder.

"_Snotlout, Fishlegs and even the twins are here! Look, I know you've been stressing on your assignments the last few days. You probably need to let out a few steam, it's not__—"_

"I _know_ how to have fun, Astrid," Hiccup zipped his vintage canvas bag, his hand holding the straps and the other on his phone; legs already out from under the table as he hurried. "Why'd you always make me sound like a grumpy old man. Never mind, don't answer that. I'm on my way. Save me a spot!"

He heard her laughed, the music behind getting louder. _"I'm doing it right now!"_

He hung up and tucked his phone into one of the pockets of his black cargo shorts and rushed out of the park with haste, his left prosthetic leg slowing him down a little earning him a few clumsy trips. His destination was just a few blocks away; it shouldn't take long if he just kept with the speed.

Tea Dragons was his favourite heavy metal band, despite his looks, Hiccup was very into punk and rock music. The screaming and angry guitar strumming helped him to focus better. Since he knew about the band a year ago, Hiccup never thought the well-known band will visit his little less well-known town of Burgess.

It was getting dark as the sun began to set; Hiccup kept running under the street lights in the quiet neighbourhood, excitement pumping in his veins. He was no athlete but, he was going to make it on time.

"_**Hiccup!"**_

_What?_

The auburn haired teen slowed into a jog, he turned his head to look behind him. There wasn't anyone around. Rows of houses lining on his left side and his right were rows of dense trees. Hiccup hadn't realized that the sun was almost gone, leaving the street lights illumined the area.

"_**Hiccup!"**_

_There it is again. _Hiccup stopped in his track and turned in every direction, trying to find the source of the voice. _Which vaguely sounds familiar…?_

"_**Hiccup! Please hurry!"**_

"Who's there?!" He wore a plain dark sea-green long sleeve shirt knowing it would be a little chilly outside but now, it clung to his sweat dampened skin. He wasn't feeling warm, cold, he felt cold.

"_**Over here!"**_

Green eyes looked towards the dark bushland; it was coming from in _there_. He gulped.

"_**Please help!"**_

Now, Hiccup knew all too well what could happen when a person walk into a dark forest with no light but a disembodied voice to guide him. He'd been watching too many horror movies with Astrid on Friday nights to not know the outcome. There was no way he was going in _there_.

"_**Please, Hiccup! Help!"**_

But the voice, it felt _so familiar_, almost as if he _should _know. His feet hesitantly wandered into the bushland as he used his phone flashlight app to shine his way. There was still a bit of light out here, but, in _there_, its as if light itself refused to shine. "Hello?!"

"_**Over here!"**_

Dried leaves and sticks crunched beneath his feet. He was breathing heavily, not knowing what to expect. "Where're you?!" He called out.

"_**Over here!"**_

It sounded closer but further, he was afraid yet his feet brought him deeper into the bushland. _I'm just hearing things. I should get back on the streets to Astrid. What am I doing here? _His subconscious self biting into his mind, _because what if this was real and someone was in trouble and needed help,_ what if**_—_**

"_**Over here! Please hurry!"**_

The voice sounded closer, he turned right, one hand pushing away branches and bushes.

"_**I'm here!"**_

Hiccup stepped into a clearing, there wasn't a single soul around, but a dead oak tree in the middle. The cold air around him grew foggy, summoning his courage, he cried out, "Hello?!" He stood awhile, waiting for a response. There was none. "HELLO?!" He tried again, walking into the middle of the clearing. Silence greeted back.

"Oh for the love of—" Hiccup leaned onto the tree and slumped down, tired. "Alright! You got me! Why don't you come out now!"

He was still holding his phone, flashing it on all sides, expecting somebody to jump out.

_Meep_ **Meep** _Meep_ **Meep **_Meep_ **Meep** _Meep_ **Meep**

"Fucking hell!"

Squinting his eyes, he looked at the bright screen, quickly his finger tapped answer. "Astrid?"

_"Hiccup!"_ He felt relieved hearing his best-friend's voice. _"Where are you? The show's almost over—"_

"Fuck, Astrid. You have no idea how glad I am to hear you," He couldn't hear her on the other end as it was drowned out by cheering crowds. "Sorry I think I might've been pranked. Not sure if I could make it but I'll be there. Just wait for me. You won't believe—"

There was movement in the bushes near him, Hiccup clammed up, eyes widened as he forced himself to look to his right. It was still rustling, as if something was caught in them and it was trying to get out.

"_Hiccup, could you repeat that? You're getting cut off__—__"_

And then it jumped at him. Hiccup screamed. His phone clattered onto the earth.

The last thing he saw was a pair of eyes staring deep into him.


	2. Lost and Found

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, Jack doesn't have his staff with him. It'll be explain in the next or so chaps. :D Also, this story uses the same calendar from Dishonored.

It smelled, as if a fruit was left to rot over the weeks and the stench was horrible, it was so strong Hiccup could _taste_ it. He felt extremely nauseated he wanted to_ vomit_. Not to mention, his whole body felt as if he was hit by a truck, it was almost too painful to move. Nothing was broken he knew that but, moving about felt like _torture_.

“Ow-ow-ow… _oh gods_. Ouch!”

He squeezed his eyes once and forced them open, using one arm to slowly bring him up and the other rubbing the back of his head, feeling a slight aching lump. The teen figured someone knocked him out with a blunt object or its could be from his head hitting the brick wall behind him. “What… What happened?” He looked around, dirty boxes stacked everywhere and a few seemed to have toppled. Quickly, he pinched his nose, trying his hardest not to gag.

“_Fuc__k!_”

It’s no wonder this place smelled bad, there were rotten fruits strewn about and other _fleshy suspicious_ looking things. Hiccup deduced he somehow landed in a dumpster, at a dark narrow alleyway. As he stood, he felt something cold and icky sliding down his back. _Dumpster goop_. He shivered. 

Hiccup took in his surrounding, his nose still pinched, eyes darting from left to right, up and down. He was standing between two short bricked buildings with no windows, and it was bright, meaning day time. “How’d I end up here?” He tried to recall what happened.

So he was in the woods, he was talking with Astrid and then the last thing he remembered seeing was _something_ with eyes. No it wasn't somebody but _something_ with green _reptilian eyes, _but of course, it was dark and his assailant was probably wearing a mask. “Was I…” _Mugged?_ He patted himself down and checked his bag and wallet, his money and cards were still in place. But his phone was missing. 

“So, they took my phone but not my money?” Hiccup scratched his head and blew out a sigh. “Well, I’ll just walk to the nearest police station and hopefully, get a cab home.” _Must’ve knocked me out considering I was attacked when it was dark and…_ With squinted eyes he looked up to the bright blue sky. _…it’s pretty sunny out now._

Dusting himself off, Hiccup walked out of the alleyway in a slow pace, his muscles were still aching. Thank goodness for his prosthetic leg, one less limb to worry about the pain. He could hear loud activities out in the open, as if he were at a marketplace, and lots of people walking about. As Hiccup stepped out of the dark, stinking alley, he bumped into a person with a _really _hard chest.

“Watch it, kid!” 

“S-Sorry!” He stepped out of the burly man's way _(was that an axe?!)_ and proceeded to bump into someone else.

“Excuse me, boy!” 

“Sorry! M-My bad!” _Are wizard like pointy hats a fashion thing now?! _Hiccup rubbed his arm where it made contact with the burly man.

The confused teen quickly stood to the side, and surveyed the area. It looked to be a market place but, everyone _looked_ and _dressed_ different. The men, women and children were wearing robes, capes, like something out of a medieval picture. _Is there a carnival going on? _He thought, feeling out of place and wishing he was in the comforts of his own home.

“Potions! Potions! Start your day with Lustris’s elixir and you won’t have to worry about tripping for a day!” 

An old lady with a bad hunch was holding out a blue liquid in a small vial and when her eyes rested on Hiccup, she smiled, ignoring his odd clothing. “Potions? You look like you need one.”

The boy shook his head and declined politely. “No thank you,” The old lady was about to turn away seeing as he had no interest on her merchandise when Hiccup spoke again, louder and desperation in his voice. “Just—um, can you tell me where am I exactly? I got mugged, and they threw me out here.”

She looked at him as if he lost his mind, when her eyes caught site of his left metal leg which was glinting in the sunlight. She let out a fearful gasp and took a step back, trembling a little. “We-we’re just a s-small humble village of Ardingdene,” she stammered. “Please, y-young man. I have n-nothing to offer. I’ve-I’ve not enough coins f-for tonight’s d-dinner. Please, spare me.”

Hiccup gave her a confused look and smiled reassuringly. “Miss, I’m not going to hurt you,” _Ardingdene? Never heard of it, doesn’t sound like anywhere near Burgess._ “Okay, well, I need to go to a police station. Do you know where the nearest one is? Or do you have a phone I could—” He took a few steps forward, and the old lady let out an ear piercing screech, grabbing the attention of those around them.

“No! No, _please!_ Have mercy!”

He didn’t know if the old lady was acting or just mentally unstable, he was hoping a TV crew would pop out of nowhere with a big banner ‘GOTCHA!’ or he was caught up in one of the ‘What Would You Do?’ situation TV series. Because this was not the kind of attention he needed at the moment. But a silent whisper inside his mind was telling him something wasn’t right. Hiccup gulped, he wasn’t sure what to do. The old lady was holding both her hands up in defence as if _he_ was the one threatening her.

Hiccup knew that these funny-looking people were staring at them, mainly at him. He could hear them whispering amongst each other. He shifted on his feet and nervously bit his lower lip, it was making him feel very uncomfortable.

“What’s going on?”

“I don’t know, but from the looks of it, an outsider was about to rob old lady Lustris’s coins.”

"Why isn't anyone stopping him?!"

“Mother, look at his leg!”

_Gasp!_ “Have _they_ come to raid us?”

“Don’t get close to him, child! His kinds are nothing but _murderers_…”

“We should tie him up! Behead him! Spike his head and feed his body to the trolls! That’ll warn the rest of ‘em!”

“Won’t that make things worse? Besides, I don’t see any weapons on him.”

"You don't know what he's hiding in his strange tunic..."

Hiccup was sweating now that all eyes were on him, and not on the old lady, who was still quivering. He was panicking; the strange people were closing in on him. Maybe all this was just one, huge, elaborate joke. But he wasn’t feeling it, no, his legs were telling him to run and get the hell away from this loony town or village or _whatever this place was!_ For all he knew, maybe it was them that brought him here. He was about to barge through the crowds when there was a sudden distant cry.

“GET BACK HERE!”

“Not if you catch me first, ha!”

A few of the people in the crowd wasn’t paying attention to him anymore, distracted from the newfound disturbance. It was Hiccup’s chance to escape, without much thought he was about to run through when—

“I'LL WRING YOUR NECK WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU!”

“Pardon me! Coming throu—!”

** _BAM!_ **

Hiccup's whole body was _screaming_ in agony, it was bearable awhile ago but, a figure crashed into him just made it worse. He sucked in a painful breath and held it to keep him from crying out loud, he already felt tears pricking at the corners of his eyes. _This feels _way_ more painful than high school PE._

As the person above him moved, Hiccup grabbed their shoulders. “Don’t! Move!" They stopped. _Thank god. _"Oh-ow-ouch! Could my day get any worse!” 

He felt a deep rumble chuckle on his chest. “Whoops, you okay?”

Hiccup tried to refocus his eyes, looked up and locked gaze with—_beautiful, azure wide orbs_ which were _staring_ back at him; it was so alluring to him that he almost forgot about the world happening around them both. Sure, Astrid’s a blue-eyed but _this, this_ guy’s eyes were so enchanting and almost _spellbinding_. 

“Y-You—you’re—fine!” Hiccup managed to answer back, he could feel the heat rising to his cheeks. The boy raised a dark eyebrow and was about to say something when the rough voice Hiccup heard earlier was behind them, a short dagger in hand.

“There you are, you little trickster!” He panted. "Why don't you be a good boy AND STAY STILL!"

The dazzling azure-eyed boy got off of Hiccup and ran like the wind. Hiccup would’ve felt disappointed for a moment if not the fact that he too was somehow dragged along, _literally_, his back scrapping against gravel, almost cutting into his skin through cotton shirt. The crowd gave way to the both of them, not wanting to be involved.

“Stop! _Ow!_ Stop running! Let go of me!” Hiccup yelped, hoping to get the other person’s attention. He was certain his whole body was all bruised up by now. The handsome stranger was running way too fast for Hiccup's weak, unathletic legs to catch up.

The stranger responded, not aware that he was dragging Hiccup. “What d’you mean?! You’re the one holding on to me! Let go! You’re heavy!”

“What’re you—ow! Talking—ouch! About?! I am _not_—!” Forest green eyes locked immediately to his right wrist, which looked like it was glued to the other boy’s left wrist. He tried to move his wrist, forgetting for a moment that he was still being dragged along. The boy glanced down at him with annoyed but still dazzling looking eyes and yanked his hand forward. Hiccup swore there was _nothing _that was holding them together.

“No, wait! Our wrists! I can’t let go!” Hiccup voiced out desperately. 

That caught the boy’s attention; he slowed down and turned sharply to the left, making sure there was nobody around and pulled Hiccup with him behind a stack of hay. Hiccup groaned loudly, a pale hand suddenly smacked his mouth shut and a cold body was pressed up against him and the brick wall behind him. Hiccup had never in all his virgin years been_ this_ close to another person before and it made him think stupid thoughts, the stranger's good looks wasn't helping much. 

Now that he got a closer look at the stranger, Hiccup drank in the image before him. The other boy had silvery and snowy white hair he's never seen before, and skin so pale yet beautiful like sculptured marble. Not to mention, the hand on his lips felt cold and soft, Hiccup didn't want him didn’t want him to pull away. Overall, this dude was _gorgeously_ handsome. 

Footsteps were getting closer; sounded like there was more than one of them. “Where’d he go?! Search around he can’t have gone far! I’ve had enough of his pranks!”

The boy leaned in closer to Hiccup and made a ‘shh’ motion with the finger their wrists were attached. The eighteen year old virgin boy nodded in understanding and tried to stay motionless, his whole body felt painful anyway he couldn’t move as much. He was too close, and with the hay around them, he was feeling a little too excited with their closeness.

“Nothing here, boss. Maybe he’s at the other side of the village.”

“Ugh, I’m not letting him get away easily this time!”

And with that, the footsteps sounded far away and seconds later only birds and crickets were heard. His hand was still on his lips, he was still too close to him and his beautiful azure eyes was looking at everywhere else but at Hiccup, trying to sense if both of them were truly alone. Hiccup was nervous. 

After a few uncomfortable however _pleasant_ minutes passed, the cold hand moved away. “Heh, they’ll never catch me.” He almost forgot about Hiccup until the auburn haired teen moved, trying to relax his stiff muscles. “Sorry, you got dragged into this. You okay?” He stepped away from the freckled teen, giving him some space.

Hiccup waved his left hand as if to say he was fine. “Yeah! O-okay! I’m totally okay! I mean, besides the fact my body hurts like _hell_, I’m fine!” Though their pursuers were gone, both of them remained in their hiding spot. 

The handsome stranger chuckled, it was the most beautiful sound Hiccup had ever heard. “Good to know,” he replied with a jovial tune. “I’m Jack Frost. What’s yours?” He held out his right hand for a handshake, and Hiccup reached out with his left hand which caused Jack to stumble a little due to their wrists still stuck to each other. They both let out an awkward laugh.

“I’m H-Hiccup Haddock… Yeah, weird name I know. I have_ no idea_ what my parents were thinking,” Hiccup laughed nervously. “Unlike your name though, it’s uh—it’s pretty cool. Like the legend, haha, Jokul Frosti.”

Jack eyed him curiously but kept silent. He noticed Hiccup’s missing left leg when they were being chased, however he chose not to comment on it. If this Hiccup were a threat, he would’ve attacked him by now. In all his years of living, Jack knew their kind were merciless and wasted no time striking their enemies.

“Um, so…” Hiccup started. The sudden silence and change in Jack’s demeanour made him felt out of place and awkward. He brought their wrists to his face, looking around them and tugging a few times. “How are we going to deal with this? Feels like superglue but I don’t feel the glue?”

“Tonic of Fixation,” Jack responded matter-of-factly. “It allows whatever I hold onto for more than 10 seconds to stick to me. What's superglue?”

Hiccup didn’t know how to answer to that. _Tonic of what?_

When Jack didn't receive a reply from Hiccup he reassured the other teen. “Don’t worry, it was last long. The effect should wear off soon, and even if it doesn’t, I know someone who meddles in potions.”

The teen gaped. “You’re not joking?”

“I wish I am but, nope!” Jack laughed as Hiccup made a funny face. “So as of now, we’re stuck to each other.” He started walking out of the hay stacks, forcing the other teen to walk as well, side by side.

“Where’re we going?” Hiccup asked. As much as he loved to spend more time with his new-found buddy Jack, the weirdness was taking a toll on him and all Hiccup wanted to do was take a warm bath.

“To my village, Hawthorne,” Jack pointed at a valley far away. “Its just beyond the valley, its not that far.” 

Hiccup stared in awe at their surroundings, they were at the village outskirts, standing on top of a small hill. Green pastures everywhere for as far as his eyes could see and just before the valleys, were flat grounds with a few tiny wooden houses scattered around. Hiccup knew then that he wasn’t anywhere near Burgess. _Where the fuck am I?! _

Jack was about to go down the slope of the hill when Hiccup grabbed his cloak. “Wait!” The snow white haired boy stopped at the sound of his voice. “I-I need to get home. I’m not from here. I’m from Burgess.”

“Oh, sorry I assumed—” Jack paused, not wanting to say anything further. _Burgess?_ “I’ve never heard of Burgess. Where’s it located at?”

“Uhm… Pennsylvania.”

Jack scratched his hair. “Pennsylvania? Where is that? You have to be more specific. Like is it south from here or—”

"I'm from America." Hiccup tried again, but all he received was Jack's blank look. 

"Look I have no idea where America is. Never heard of it even. I'm not one to judge, but from your appearance—"

“Jack,” Hiccup cut him off, sucking in a deep terrified breath. “What day is it today?”

“15th, Month of Wind.”

“I-I don’t…” Hiccup tried to calm himself. “Year… what year is it?”

“Year 1025,” Jack looked at the now hyperventilating boy with concern. “Hey, hey! Relax and take in a slow deep breath. That’s right, repeat that. Don't stop.”

The teen took in many slow deep breaths but he could still hear his heart beating loudly, he shut his eyes and knelt down, bringing Jack to awkwardly bend. Covering his face with both hands, Hiccup expressed out loud. “I… I must be dreaming. I’m gonna wake up anytime now, this is not real. It’s all just a dream. You’re not real. You’re just a figment of my imagination, it’s no wonder you look so perfect. This can’t be happening. I need to wake up!”

Jack knelt down in front of Hiccup, disregarding the part where Hiccup mentioned he was perfect, and tried to calm the teen. “Listen, Hiccup. Why don’t you come with me to Hawthorne? We can figure out how to get you home from there. Yeah? Sounds good?” They stayed like that for awhile until Hiccup quieted.

“Hiccup?” Jack rubbed his back, like a mother calming her fearful child.

Hiccup brought his hands down and looked directly into azure eyes. “O-okay,” he sniffled. “I’ll come with you. I mean it’s just a dream so nothing bad could happen. Right?”

Jack didn’t reply. He felt sorry for him, wondering what sort of spell he was under that made him like this. “C’mon. It’ll be much faster if we fly.” He tugged on Hiccup to stand.

_Fly?_

Before Hiccup could say anything, Jack swooped him into a bridal-style carry. His right arm tucked underneath Hiccup’s legs and his left arm moving over the teen’s head so his arm could support his left shoulder, minding of their wrists. “What’re you doing?!” Hiccup stammered. He was never carried in such a way before and from a guy no less. 

“Don’t move too much,” Jack grinned. “I told you, it’ll be much faster if we fly.”

Without giving Hiccup much time to think on those words, Jack yelled, "Up we go!"

Hiccup screamed in the air, his other arm holding on to Jack for dear life as they were high above ground, the trees looked smaller and he could see the tiny villagers. Jack laughed without a care in the world, making sure Hiccup was balanced safely and flew with the winds to Hawthorne. 


End file.
